The present invention relates to textile apparatus in general and, more particularly, to an apparatus for use in withdrawing yarn from a yarn package.
In the manufacture and processing of yarn it is customary to wind yarn on a bobbin or cone in layers to form a package. The packages can have a variety of shapes including cylindrical, conical and biconical. For further treatment or processing of the yarn the yarn must subsequently be withdrawn from the package. Such withdrawal usually takes place over the end of the package in substantially the axial direction of the package. However, it has been found that there is a tendency during unwinding for the yarn to slough. More particularly, sloughing causes rings or convolutions to be pulled prematurely off the package which in turn cause snarling and/or yarn breakage. The tendency to slough can be reduced by operating at lower speeds; however, this is at the expense of productivity.